doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer
March 7, 2009 May 15, 2010 July 26, 2010 November 3, 2010 April 21, 2011 September 16, 2011 (DVD) May 2, 2013 (DVD) September 5, 2015 |Director = Shigeo Koshi |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 103 minutes |Box office= ¥2.45 billion ($26.3 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King}}Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer (ドラえもん 新・のび太の宇宙開拓史 Doraemon: Shin Nobita No Uchu Kaitakushi) is the twenty-ninth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. It is a remake of Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: The New Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer. Nobita finds a passage to a spaceship in another dimension. With their new friends, he and Doraemon fight the cruel leader of an exploited planet! While Nobita is sleeping, he suddenly feels the floor is trembling, like there would be an earthquake in his room. A little rabbit from an alternate universe named Chamii opens the door between the dimensions using a hammer and gets inside Nobita's room through the floor. Nobita wakes up and Doraemon hears somebody steal food from the fridge in the kitchen. It is Chamii, who gets caught by Doraemon and Nobita. She shows them the passageway through Nobita's floor into the spaceship. After they enter the spaceship, they see Koya Koya Planet. They meet a boy named Roppuru. Plot Due to a warp in hyperspace, Nobita suddenly finds that the tatami (straw) mats in his room have turned into vessels that are able to fly through outer space. At the controls are a space immigrant boy named Ropple, and a rabbit from outer space called Chammy. The pair takes Nobita and Doraemon on a fantastic adventure to the scenically lush and verdant planet of Koya Koya, where they encounter Morina. Due to the lack of gravitational pull, Nobita finds that he is able to fly around like Superman. Learning of a sinister plot being hatched by the Galtite mining industry to take over the planet, Nobita enlists the help of Doraemon and his other friends to fight these forces in order to save Ropple and the others. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Roppuru *Chammy *Clem *Morina *Sensei *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Gian's mother *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Pao Pao Gadgets used *Time Furoshiki *Take-copter *Dream Check Machine *Spacesuit Pills *Gyro Capsules *Air Cannon *Rebounding Cloak Cast Music Names in other languages Gallery Differences between the original and the remake Trivia *Dorami does not appear in the original 1981 version since she was already debuted in the 1979 anime in 1981 year or they have no decided to add Dorami to this movie, but she does in this remake. *A special DVD version of this movie was released on December 12, 2009. It included two bonus features, which were Nobita & Loppic and The Making of The Movie. *In Hindi, this film is renamed to ''Doraemon: Nobita's Adventure in Koya Koya Planet.'' *This movie has a lowest box office collection in all of the 2005 movies, like the original 1981 version of the movie does in Thailand. Navigation zh-tw:新·大雄的宇宙開拓史 Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films Category:Remakes